


X-Pelliarmus

by Lia404



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X JAPAN
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: 1991. Albus Dumbledore se retrouve face à un casse tête : Poudlard veut qu'il accueille des étudiants dont il n'a jamais entendu parler. Au même moment, de l'autre côté du monde, un groupe défraie la chronique.





	1. Prologue : Les Noms

### Prologue : Les Noms

 

C'était un tranquille soir d'été comme tous les autres. Les élèves venaient de quitter les lieux, laissant l'école retrouver son calme estival, tandis que la prochaine rentrée se préparait déjà. 

 

Assis à son bureau, le vieil homme terminait son compte-rendu de l'année. 

 

>  
> 
> " _30 juin 1991..._ "

 

Il n'eut guère le temps que de marquer la date avant d'être interrompu. 

"Professeur Dumbledore ?"

Il releva la tête de son parchemin. Un fantôme venait de traverser le mur de pierre de son bureau pour l'interpeller.

Tout patient qu'il était, Albus Dumbledore n'aimait guère se faire interrompre sans avertissement. Il reposa sa plume et n'essaya même pas de masquer le profond soupir qui lui échappa. 

 

"Oui, Sir Nicholas ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall vous fait appeler dans la salle des noms. Apparemment, il y aurait un souci avec un de nos...futurs élèves."

 

Dumbledore retint in extremis un deuxième soupir pour ne pas trop vexer le fantôme. Il aurait du s'en douter. L'an prochain, ils accueilleraient un élève un peu spécial... Pas surprenant que Minerva le fasse appeler.

 

"Dites-lui que je suis en route, s'il vous plait.

\- Bien, professeur."

 

Sur un salut un peu entaché par un malhabile hochement de tête mal ajustée, le fantôme retraversa la paroi.

 

La salle des noms faisait partie des légendes de Poudlard ; ces trésors connus de tous que personne n'avais jamais vus, à part les directeurs et directeurs adjoints qui s'étaient succédés à la tête de l'école. La salle semblait sans fin. Ses larges murs en pierre étaient couverts de noms et d'arabesques enchevêtrés, enluminés de rouge, bleu, vert et cuivre. Pour peu qu'on marche assez longtemps, on aurait pu trouver jusqu'aux noms des fondateurs, chacun de leur couleur, liés aux noms de leurs descendants par des filaments d'argent. Le tout formait une sorte de toile d'araignée si complexe et scintillante qu'il y faisait clair comme en plein jour malgré l'absence de fenêtres. 

Au centre de cette pièce, sur un piédestal en marbre, se tenait un coffret en bois brut qui ne payait pas de mine, minuscule face à l'immensité de la toile des noms.

 

Debout devant le coffret, plus impressionnée par le spectacle de la salle depuis les décennies qu'elle la fréquentait, Minerva McGonagall attendait l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore avec un air perplexe sur le visage. Dans ses mains, le rouleau ancestral enchanté par les fondateurs eux-mêmes, qui se trouvait habituellement à l'abri dans le coffret. C'était sur ce parchemin que s'écrivaient avant chaque nouvelle rentrée les noms des futurs étudiants à qui elle allait envoyer les courriers d'admission et les listes de fournitures. Une fois les élèves répartis, leurs noms s'effaceraient pour venir se graver dans les murs. La salle des noms n'avait jamais connu d'exceptions.

 

"Ah, Minerva, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'aurais dû vous prévenir...

\- Vous étiez au courant, Albus ?

\- Hé bien, évidemment, les années concordent. Je crains néanmoins qu'il soit complexe d'établir un contact...

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! J'ai beau avoir parcouru tous les murs des yeux, je n'ai trouvé aucun cas similaire.

\- Enfin, Minerva, n'exagérons rien. Les murs de Poudlard ont déjà été une terre d'accueil pour des sorciers de grande renommée... 

\- Mais enfin Albus, de quoi parlez-vous ?"

 

 Il y eut un blanc.

 

"Vous m'avez bien fait appeler car c'est cette année que nous accueillons Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Enfin, Albus, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Nous savions tous les deux qu'il arriverait cette année et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un sorcier !

\- Alors... Quelle est l'urgence, professeur ?

\- Voyez par vous-même."

 

Minerva McGonagall tendit d'une main peu assurée le précieux parchemin à son supérieur. Ce dernier le saisit et le parcourut des yeux. Rien d'anormal. Les noms, à l'encre noire, étaient proprement tracés comme à la plume, jusqu'au nom de Zabini, Blaise.

Mais la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là. En dessous, dans un noir un peu plus délavé,  des traits semblables à des coups de pinceaux avaient été ajoutés. 

>   _"石塚智昭_
> 
> _出山利三_
> 
> _沢田泰司_
> 
> _松本秀人_
> 
> _林佳樹_ "

 

"Je ne sais même pas comment lire ça, Albus. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce parchemin ne peut être ensorcelé d'aucune manière. Pas même avec un petit sort de traduction."

 

 Le directeur étouffa un rire. Même après des années de service, le château trouvait encore des moyens de le surprendre. 

Cette année promettait d'être intéressante. 


	2. Des Chouettes et des lettres

Yoshiki ferma la porte de chez lui et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Encore une répétition rondement menée. Jealousy, le deuxième album d'X en tant que groupe signé par un gros label, était sorti seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il n'était pas le moment de se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Ils avaient une tournée à préparer et une grosse date les attendait au Tokyo Dôme fin août. Le Tokyo Dôme ! La plus grande salle du Japon. Et dire qu'ils l'avaient déjà plusieurs fois remplie ! Qui aurait pu prédire qu'ils y parviendraient si vite, après seulement quelques années de galère ? Leur vie était devenue magique.

Mais il leur avait promis, après tout. Il avait toujours été confiant quant à leur réussite, et cela payait.

 

L'esprit ailleurs, encore empêtré dans la préparation de leur prochain gros concert, Yoshiki parcourut le courrier qu'il avait reçu. Les lettres de fans arrivaient directement chez Sony désormais et le contenu de sa boîte aux lettres s'en était trouvé considérablement allégé, même si certaines passaient encore entre les mailles du filet. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait être au contact de ses fans.

Dans la petite pile de courrier, une enveloppe toutefois retint son attention. Elle était écrite à l'européenne, en papier légèrement parcheminé, et scellée à la cire. Interpellé, Yoshiki posa le reste du courrier sur sa table basse et se concentra sur celle-ci. Son aspect romantique lui plaisait bien : si c'était une fan, elle avait bon goût. 

Curieux, il la décacheta et en sortit une lettre du même parchemin que l'enveloppe, clairement rédigée à la plume.

Pas banal.

Yoshiki dut faire un effort pour décrypter le texte tout en anglais.

> _"COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

> _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_
> 
> _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_
> 
> _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_
> 
> _Cher Mr_ _林佳,_
> 
> _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité...."_

Yoshiki haussa un sourcil aux premières lignes, et étouffa un rire en froissant la lettre sans prendre la peine d'aller au bout. À tous les coups c'était une blague d'hide. Le clip de Celebration lui était plus d'une fois monté à la tête et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'essaie à des tours de magie... Alors une lettre pour une école de sorcellerie ? Tout à fait son genre.

Quand même, ils avaient passé l'âge. 

 

Yoshiki jeta la lettre et se promit de réprimander gentiment son ami pour sa débordante imagination (il ferait mieux de travailler ses solos !), puis se concentra sur le reste de son courrier, beaucoup moins exotique.

 

L'incident fut vite oublié...jusqu'au lendemain. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le studio de répétition au milieu de Los Angeles, y avaient comme d'habitude passé la journée, puis avaient décidé d'éplucher le courrier des fans que Sony leur transmettait après un premier tri.

Alors que hide secouait allègrement le sac de courrier pour faire tomber les lettres au sol (" _Il neiiiige_!"), cinq enveloppes tombèrent à leurs pieds, face contre sol, et Yoshiki reconnut immédiatement le cachet de cire qui les scellait. Il eut un petit sourire.

 

"hide..." , soupira-t-il. "Tu ne crois pas que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures ?"

 L'intéressé releva la tête de son sac et prit un air surpris.

"Moi ? Mais...je croyais que c'était toi !"

Taiji s'interposa.

"hide, c'est toi la sorcière, non ? Ne fais pas l'innocent. Moi aussi je pense que c'était drôle la première fois, mais là...

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que..."

 

 Sa voix indignée se perdit dans celle des autres. Ils avaient visiblement tous reçu la même lettre. 

 

"Heu... Les gars ?"

 

 C'est Pata qui les coupa dans leur élan. Ils se tournèrent vers celui qui osait interrompre leur dispute naissante.

 

"Regardez l'adresse sur l'enveloppe..."

 

 Leurs yeux suivirent la remarque de Pata. Yoshiki se sentit blanchir.

 

> " _林佳樹_
> 
> _Studio de répétition d'Extasy Records_
> 
> _22nd West Str. 356... "_

 "Personne n'a cette adresse. À part nos responsables chez Sony. hide, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu ?

\- Mais C'EST PAS MOI...

\- La dernière fois que c'était pas toi, Pata s'est retrouvé avec une fan devant sa porte parce que tu avais lâché son adresse personnelle après avoir trop bu.

\- ...pas cette fois en tout cas !

\- C'est peut-être une blague foireuse de quelqu'un chez Sony ?" , dit Taiji en haussant les épaules. Il aurait préféré se plonger dans le courrier des fans plutôt que se lancer dans une énième dispute de groupe. Surtout sur un sujet pareil.

Une mauvaise farce, voilà tout... Les autres eurent envie de lui donner raison.

Jusqu'au petit déjeuner du lendemain.

 

"Allo ? hide ?

\- Pata... Toi aussi ?

\- Oui, dans mon bol du déjeuner. Il y a du riz partout.

\- Un HIBOU, Pata. Un HIBOU !"

 

 La voix d'hide était surexcitée. Pata se prit la tête dans la main. S'il commençait à se laisser prendre au jeu, ils étaient fichus...

Ce jour-là, Yoshiki annula la répétition. 

 

(" _Un HIBOU, PATA !!!_ ")

 

Quelques jours plus tard, à bout de nerfs et persuadé d'être victime d'un mauvais sort, Yoshiki déclara qu'il rentrait au Japon faire un point avec lui-même. Les autres décidèrent de l'imiter.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leurs résidences respectives, une petite pile d'enveloppes parcheminées les attendait sur le pas de chacune de leurs portes.

 

Yoshiki hurla et cassa un vase.

 

***

 

"C'était donc ça... "

 

Le nez dans un journal moldu, Albus Dumbledore était soucieux. Le problème, quand on était le référent de tous, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui se référer. Les noms illisibles sur le parchemin des nouveaux élèves étaient restés un mystère malgré ses conversations avec les autres enseignants. Le système de lettre enchantées ne semblait pas les atteindre, ou alors il y avait un problème, car aucun accusé de lecture n'était revenu et les lettres continuaient à partir. 

Un futur étudiant à Poudlard était censé sauter de joie et lire et relire sa lettre d'admission ; là, c'était comme si elles étaient ignorées. À côté de ça, le cas Potter était presqu'aisément solvable. Au moins, Albus savait qui il était. Pas comme ces cinq autres noms étrangers dont l'identité demeurait un mystère. 

Heureusement, la Dame Grise avait un contact qui leur avait permis de lire les noms. Grâce à l'aide d'un fameux ouvrage de l'époque et à ce contact -un ancien sensei qui hantait un dojo d'arts martiaux magiques- la lumière s'était petit à petit faite sur ces mystérieux nouveaux inscrits qui n'avaient à première vue rien à faire ici. Il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir de qui il s'agissait, et le journal moldu, envoyé du fin fond du Japon, lui avait fourni toutes les informations nécessaires. Le directeur n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

 

Albus Dumbledore avait désormais une certitude : s'il allait mettre son meilleur homme sur le cas Potter, pour la situation actuelle, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de se déplacer en personne. 

En soupirant, il commanda un Portoloin pour Tokyo.


	3. "Tu es un sorcier, Yoshiki"

"Toshi, je n'en peux plus...  
\- On ne peut rien faire, Yoshiki. Notre maison de disques est au courant, ils font de leur mieux pour nous protéger, mais on ne peut pas tout laisser en pause comme ça ! Il y a notre gros concert à la fin du mois, et puis nous avons une émission à enregistrer demain !"

Yoshiki gémit. Il avait atteint les limites de sa santé mentale.

"Je sais... Mais les chouettes... Elles sont partout...  
\- Chez les autres aussi. J'ai eu Pata, Taiji et hide au téléphone avant toi. Mais on dirait qu'elles ne nous suivent pas dans les endroits surpeuplés. Elles ne nous dérangeront pas sur le plateau télé. S'il te plaît, Yo-chan, sonne le rassemblement ou nous allons tous devenir fous."

Il y eut un soupir au bout de la ligne.

"OK. J'appelle les autres."

Pour tous, c'était devenu un élément du quotidien : des lettres, des chouettes. Même hide ne trouvait plus ça drôle et commençait à franchement s'inquiéter. Alors, un moment de calme, même si c'était sur un plateau télé, serait bienvenu.

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain peu avant l'enregistrement de l'émission, des cernes plus ou moins marquées sous les yeux. Les maquilleuses ne firent aucun commentaire et démontrèrent leur talent en parvenant à leur donner un teint un peu plus frais.  
La tension dans leurs épaules ne diminua pas un instant tant ils s'attendaient à voir sortir des oiseaux de nulle part, mais l'interview se déroula sans le moindre accroc. Ils se détendirent petit à petit, réussirent même à faire des plaisanteries, et conclurent l'échange très satisfaits de leur performance et de cette pause dans leurs tracas quotidiens.  
Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les loges, toutefois, la question ne mit pas longtemps à revenir sur le tapis.  
C'est hide qui brisa les deux heures de sérénité qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

"On parie qu'en rentrant une nouvelle pile de lettres nous attend ?"

Yoshiki soupira.

"Ça ne peut plus durer. Je deviens fou.  
\- Et tu as un plan ? Même changer de pays n'a pas arrangé la situation.  
\- Non. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Mais il faut que ça s'arrête. Vite. Je ne dors plus.  
\- Moi non plus" , déclara Pata, les surprenant tous en sortant du mutisme dans lequel il se murait habituellement pendant, avant et après une interview.  
"Ça rend mon chat fou", expliqua-t-il. " Il miaule à la mort toutes les nuits, chaque fois qu'une lettre arrive."

Toshi haussa les épaules.

"Alors on fait quoi ?  
\- On va boire."

Tous tournèrent la tête vers hide qui paraissait plus sérieux que jamais.

"Il faut qu'on arrête de s'enfermer. Tout ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre. Qui qu'ils soient, ils se lasseront avant nous. Là, on est tous sur les nerfs, alors on va se détendre et boire. Yoshiki, tu sais si notre adresse habituelle peut encore nous accueillir ?  
\- Sans doute, mais...  
\- Moi ça me va."  
La voix de Pata était sans appel.

"Ça va nous faire du bien. Et quel risque on prend, si le bar est privatisé ? Au pire on sera les seuls à voir ces fichues lettres, si elles arrivent jusque là.  
\- Elles ont trouvé l'adresse de ma mère et mon frère", répondit sombrement Yoshiki. "Plus rien ne m'étonnerait.  
\- Toi, passe le coup de fil."

Yoshiki appela. Il ne fallut pas longtemps.

"On a la salle du haut privatisée comme d'habitude. Le patron connaît assez notre fonctionnement pour nous faire confiance. Par contre nous n'avons pas le droit de nous battre, cette fois."

Les autres rirent. Finalement, hide avait raison, c'était peut-être la bonne solution.  
Ils finirent de se préparer et se glissèrent aussi discrètement que possible dans la voiture avec chauffeur qui les attendait à l'arrière du studio d'enregistrement télévisé. Personne n'était au courant pour l'émission, qui ne serait diffusée que quelques jours avant leur gros concert ; les fans n'étaient même pas avertis qu'ils étaient de retour au Japon. Ils n'eurent donc pas à éviter une foule en délire et purent se rendre tranquillement à leur point de chute de la soirée.

***

Il y eut un léger crac, puis un murmure, un flash de lumière qui se perdit dans les autres lumières du bar. Alors que leur serveur attitré était pris d'une soudaine et irrémédiable envie d'aller aux toilettes, un clic distinct retentit.  
Les lumière de l'étage s'éteignirent toute d'un coup.  
Une voix pesta.  
"Super, une coupure de courant.  
\- Ryuji ? Ryuji, la lumière ! Mais où est-il, merde ?!  
\- Il a marmonné un truc à propos de toilettes et s'est tiré...  
\- Raaah ! Foutu bar !" , s'exclama un des buveurs, déjà bien éméché, en jetant sa bouteille par terre.  
Le bruit de verre brisé résonna dans le noir, suivi d'un petit rire.

"Reparo."

La bouteille se recomposa et reprit sa place sur le comptoir. Un chapelet de jurons se fit entendre.

"J'ai trop bu, putain...  
\- Non, Yo-chan. Il fait noir mais je l'ai vu aussi...  
\- Manque plus que ces foutues chouettes ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans nos vies, merde ?! Et cette foutue lumière, ils vont mettre longtemps à la rallumer ?!  
\- Oh, pardon."  
Les Japonais sursautèrent.  
Albus Dumbledore leva son déluminateur.  
Clic.

La lumière se ralluma. Ryuji n'était toujours nulle part en vue. Un des blonds aux cheveux longs tomba de son siège.  
"Qui... Comment... Quoi..."

Albus Dumbledore ménagea son effet. Il n'était pas là pour les traumatiser.

"Veuillez me pardonner pour la surprise, messieurs, mais il n'est pas simple de vous trouver tous au même endroit en même temps, ces derniers jours..."

Les cinq le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds emplis de crainte et d'incompréhension. Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête et sortit une fiole de sous sa cape. À ce mouvement, le blond bondit sur le téléphone d'urgence posé sur le comptoir, prêt à appeler, et les autres prirent une position de combat. Celui aux cheveux roses avait même saisi un tabouret environnant. Le directeur eut un sourire amusé en buvant la fiole d'une traite.

"Allons, vous ne frapperiez pas un vieil homme, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet oubli, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas voyagé dans un pays non anglophone."

Il secoua la petite fiole vide et la rangea.

"Potion de Babel. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Attendez... Tenez."

Il farfouilla dans sa cape et eut un air victorieux en sortant cinq enveloppes qu'il leur tendit.  
Il n'aurait pu prévoir le rugissement que son geste allait entraîner.

"VOUS !"

Une furie aux cheveux bouclés et à l'haleine empestant le whisky s'était jetée sur lui.

"C'est à cause de VOUS que je ne dors plus les nuits ! Vous rendez mon chat fou ! VOUS NOUS RENDEZ TOUS FOUS ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?!"

Dumbledore s'était laissé surprendre, mais il se reprit vite. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa aussi délicatement que possible la furie frisée puis sortit sa baguette.

"Sobria."

Les cinq hommes face à lui clignèrent des yeux. Albus savait que leur esprit s'était éclairci d'un coup. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait utilisé ce sort les soirs où Hagrid était trop déprimé...

"Vous devriez vous sentir plus légers. Visiblement, vous aviez bien reçu nos lettres... Alors pourquoi n'avons nous jamais eu d'accusé de réception ? Étrange..."

Les cinq hochèrent la tête, hébétés. Puis le blond qui avait toujours la main sur le téléphone d'urgence sembla reprendre ses esprits et se redressa.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? Pourquoi nous harcelez-vous ? Je devrais appeler la police. Expliquez-vous, merde !"

Albus leva la main en signe de paix mais cela n'atténua en rien l'attitude belliqueuse de l'homme face à lui.

"Je vais tout vous expliquer, Mr Hayashi. Vous êtes bien Mr Hayashi ?"

Le jeune homme serra son poing sur le téléphone. Dumbledore prit cela pour un oui.

"Avez-vous lu ces lettres ?  
\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une mauvaise blague ! Mais c'est assez, maintenant, grand père. Laissez nous tranquilles !  
\- Ce n'est pas une blague."

La voix du directeur était plus sérieuse, et même si ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur étincelle bienveillante et amusée, il affichait un air grave.

"Vous n'avez jamais remarqué des choses bizarres autour de vous ? Comme si c'était magique ?"

Albus Dumbledore avait fait ses recherches, et il connaissait déjà la réponse. Leur succès. Leur carrière. Le charme qu'ils opéraient sur les gens. Leurs cheveux qui repoussaient toujours trop vite. Yoshiki qui était toujours en vie... Il pouvait voir leurs pensées défiler dans leurs yeux.  
Le blond blanchit et hocha lentement la tête.

"C'est parce que vous êtes un sorcier, Monsieur Hayashi. Et vous autres, Messieurs Deyama, Sawada, Matsumoto, Ishizuka... Vous en êtes aussi.  
\- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? C'est ridicule.  
\- Hé bien, mais parce que je vous emmène à Londres pour vous le prouver !"

Les cinq s'observent, médusés.  
Albus Dumbledore était fier de son effet.

Quand Ryuji sortit des toilettes, il trouva la salle vide, et une grosse pile de yens l'attendait sur le comptoir.

Il y avait beaucoup trop ! Ces stars, vraiment !


End file.
